Pictionary
by Dystopian Hope
Summary: Zexion never expected to end up with a roommate like Demyx. But least of all, he never expected this. All because of a game. ZexionxDemyx. OneShot.


"Ouch! Damn it, Demyx."

Zexion never expected to get himself into this situation. In fact, he wasn't even sure how he had ended up in this situation. He never expected any of this to happen. He never expected to get stuck with a roommate like Demyx. Least of all, he never expected Demyx to pin him to the wall, slamming him so hard against the concrete that it hurt. How did this happen anyway?

It all started about three months ago. It was his freshman year of college, and he was beyond prepared for anything life would throw at him. Until he walked into his dorm room, only to find out his roommate had bailed at that last minute and they'd thrown him a replacement roommate. A replacement roommate named Demyx. That part didn't seem so bad, considering that he didn't know his original roommate. And with a name like Demyx, this new roommate seemed like an interesting person.

That is, until he actually met this Demyx. Shortly after Zexion had finished unpacking, the young man had come walking into the room, only a suitcase in his tow and a strange, guitar-shaped bag strapped to his back. His hair was blonde, some kind of mix between a mullet and a mohawk, his eyes the purest blue that Zexion had ever seen. He waltzed in with the widest grin stretched across his face, and instantly plucked his earbuds from his ears. Then, he thrust a hand out to Zexion, who had been sitting on his freshly made bed, and introduced himself.

"Hi! I'm Demyx!"

Zexion could only stare at him in shock. _This_ was his roommate? This..._freak_? For a moment, Zexion mentally scolded himself for judging the young man so suddenly, then decided he'd give the young man a chance. Reluctantly, he shook Demyx's hand. Oh, how he hated being touched...

"...Zexion."

Demyx grinned even wider, if it were possible. "It's very nice to meet you, Zexion! I think we're going to be good friends! So are you from around here? What kind of music do you like? What's your major? You're hair is a very neat color. How do you get it like that? Got any brothers or sisters?"

...And so it began. Demyx was, as expected, a very interesting person. Though not in the way Zexion would have liked. He listened to loud music, was overly happy _all_ of the time, and played that damn guitar-_okay, sitar_-every waking minute of every single day. He was constantly asking questions and talking. How was Zexion ever supposed to get any work done with this incessant talking? After nearly two weeks, Zexion could no longer take it. Demyx came barraging into the room, laughing hysterically at one of his friend's comments and slammed the door. Zexion winced at the sound, narrowing his eyes and turning to look at him.

"Oh...sorry, Zexy," Demyx said, in a slight whisper. "I forgot you were trying to work."

Zexion frowned. "It's Zexion. And how can you _forget_ that I'm trying to work? You do this every day."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not as focused as you are." He sat on his bed and sighed. "You know, you should let loose a little."

"Let loose? Demyx, I think you are loose enough for the both of us."

Zexion paused, not realizing how that sounded at the moment. Within a second, he wished he could take that comment back. Demyx simply raised his eyebrows.

"So you think I'm loose, huh?" He stood, pacing about, then stopping behind Zexion's chair. "I'll bet you don't even know what it's like to have a good time. Why don't you let me show you sometime?"

Zexion felt his cheeks flush, but managed to hide it by looking down, pretending to focus on his work. "I...I'm quite fine the way I am, Demyx. Now, please, just let me get back to my work."

"But, Zexy, that's all you do. Work, work, work."

"This is college, Demyx. That's what we do here."

"Aw, come on, Zexy. Have some fun. You don't have to be so uptight all the time."

Zexion spun around in his chair. "Uptight? You think I'm uptight?"

Demyx nodded. "Well, yeah. All you do is sit at your desk and work all the time. Just let yourself have some fun. You don't actually have to go anywhere. We can play a boardgame or something. I have Monopoly, see?"

He watched reluctantly as Demyx pulled the game from under his bed. Along with his clothes and sitar, it was all he had brought with him. Then he did one of the many things that Zexion hated. He gave the puppy look. Zexion had seen the puppy look many times, but it had never been used against him. After a few moments of insisting they not play, he gave in, and actually played an entire game of Monopoly. And enjoyed it.

And so the nightly game session tradition started.

Each night, the two would take time to play a game, whether it was Monopoly or a game with the cards that Demyx's friend Luxord had given him. In fact, Zexion grew to love the games so much, the last time he went to the store, he actually picked up a game of Checkers and another game. Pictionary. And it was the latter that got him into the situation he was in right now.

They'd sat down tonight to play a game of Pictionary, something that they usually ended up arguing over, because frankly, neither of them could draw very good. Having only two of them, they would each take turns drawing the pictures and in the end, see who had gotten the most correct. They'd tired of the basic words, so the last time Demyx's friends Axel and Roxas had stopped by, they'd asked for the two to write some words on scraps of paper and toss them into the drawing hat. It was Zexion's turn to draw, his current word being "camel."

_Who the _hell_ picked this?!_

So he'd set to drawing, and Demyx set to guessing.

"It's a bike! No? A tree? A giraffe? A horse? It's...some kind of animal? Ah, I know! It's a zebra!"

Zexion set the pencil down hopelessly and stopped drawing, shaking his head. "No, Demyx. Just look at it!"

Demyx examined the drawing for a few seconds. "It's a...blob?"

The buzzer went off and Zexion sighed. "It's a camel, Demyx! How could you not tell? You can see it now, right?"

"Um...no, I still can't see it. Sorry, Zexy."

Zexion stood, scowling. "Look at it! It's so obvious. Hump! Do you see the _hump_ on its back?"

Demyx looked at his smaller roommate,a blush on his face, and Zexion once again wished he could take his words back. Slowly, Demyx rose to his feet, looking at the floor. When he finally looked up at Zexion, he looked angry, or hurt. For a moment, Zexion felt sorry, then worried about what Demyx would do. He'd never actually seen the boy angry before. Then, Demyx gave a sly grin, then reached out, pulling Zexion into a close embrace and planted a kiss firmly on his lips. For a moment, Zexion reveled in shock. Demyx just _kissed_ him? The roommate that he didn't even like...had just _kissed him._

But if he didn't like Demyx, why did he want to kiss him back?

And so he did. He kissed Demyx right back, and after a few, nipping, teasing kisses, Demyx deepened the kiss. In fact, he got a little rough with it. And the next thing Zexion knew, he was sandwiched between the wall and Demyx, his back hitting the concrete wall hard.

"Ouch! Damn it, Demyx."

The blonde looked at him apologetically. "Gee, I'm sorry, Zexy."

He felt his face blush as Demyx looked at him. "...It's okay."

"So..." Demyx grinned, a strangely seductive look taking over his face. "What was it you were just saying? Something about..._hump_?"

"Wha...?"

He was pushed down onto the nearest bed, which happened to be Demyx's, and the blonde quickly jumped onto him. Before Zexion could object (if he even wanted to), Demyx's mouth covered his once again, his tongue slipping between Zexion's lips. Roaming, playing, teasing. Zexion responded just the same, his tongue dipping into Demyx's mouth, noticing every careful detail. And for every bit he had hated Demyx earlier, he now realized why. It wasn't hate that he felt. It was some other emotion that he had been unable to describe at the time. Curiosity. Infatuation. Love?

Love.

So it was the complete opposite of what he had thought.

Clothes were being thrown to the floor, skin touching. Caressing. Hands going to places Zexion never thought they would ever go. Demyx was trailing kisses up and down his body. Words whispered into Zexion's ears, that took him by complete surprise.

"I've wanted to do this since I met you..."

Zexion went to respond, but could only take in a small gasp as Demyx entered him. He'd never done anything like this before with anyone, and it was a curious feeling. Somewhat painful at first, but with Demyx, it felt so...right. They worked themselves into a rhythm, more moans of pleasure than of pain, continuing through most of the night. By the time they were too worn out to continue, the sun was already rising. Zexion fell onto his back, breathing heavily as Demyx settled beside him.

"Damn..." Zexion huffed, glancing at the covered window. "I...have...a class in an hour."

Demyx grinned, arms snaking around the smaller male's body. "I have...a better idea. How...about you skip it?"

"What?" He waited a few moments to catch his breath before continuing. "I can't do that. I have to..."

Curse that puppy look. "Please, Zexy? For me?"

"...Fine. But only on one condition."

Demyx's face lit up. "What is it?"

"Let's play Pictionary again."


End file.
